


The morning after

by Barking_Mad_Black1



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barking_Mad_Black1/pseuds/Barking_Mad_Black1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after 3x05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning after

Italics is thoughts. Underlined is the notes they pass in class

Blaine woke up the next morning and he didn't really feel like getting up so he snuggled back into his pillow to try and get some more sleep. That was until he realised that his pillow was a lot warmer than usual and it was moving.

He sat up confused and but he was soon reminded what had woken him up in the first place. The curtains were open and the sunlight right into his eyes.

'That's funny', he thought 'I usually close the curtains.'

Blaine likes his sleep and would do anything to get even just a few extra minutes in dreamland where it was mostly filled with dreams or memories of Kurt. Kurt and him laying in the sun. At the beach. Serenading each other in Glee Club and his favourite; laying in each others arms.

Blaine smiled at that last thought. Laying with Kurt and holding each other was one of his favourite things to do ('maybe besides kissing' Blaine thought.) It made him feel warm inside and made him feel loved. Which was good because he planned on loving Kurt for the rest of his life.

Blaine heard a soft sigh and looked down at the sleeping boy lying beside him, bare chest on show. At the sight of Kurt's chest Blaine remembered last night. The soft touches, the careful and cautious hands desperate to seek out more and explore, the whispered "I love you's" and the murmurings of "Are you sure?"

The memory of last night brought a smile to Blaine's face. There were no words to describe how connected he felt with Kurt after they both decided they were finally ready to take the next step in their relationship and lose their virginities to the one they loved. The fact that they trusted each other enough to do it made them fall more in love with each other.

Blaine lay back down on Kurt's chest and, trying to ignore the sun, fell asleep as he felt the arms of the love of his life wrap around him tightly.

It was an hour later when Blaine woke up again but this time it was a hand running through his curls and occasionally playing with the hair at the back of his neck. He looked up to see a glowing Kurt beaming down at him. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours. They were to absorbed in each other to care about the outside world.

"Hi." whispered Kurt, not wanting to ruin the moment by talking any louder.

"Hey" Blaine whispered back.

Kurt started to sit up but Blaine wasn't having any of that. He nuzzled deeper into Kurt's pale chest.

"No, don't wanna move! Too comfy!" he whined.

"I know. I don't want to move either, but we'll be late for school if we don't get up soon." Kurt reasoned.

"Ergh! I hate it when you're right." Blaine moaned.

"I know, but it's fun!" said a giggling Kurt.

"Your so warm." commented Blaine.

"Thank you, but we still have to get up."

Blaine reached up and started kissing Kurt's neck. Kurt tilted his head to side with a breathy moan encouraging Blaine to continue. As he did, he noticed the time.

"Shit! We're going to be late if we don't get dressed right now!"

Kurt jumped out of bed and started searching through Blaine's closet for an outfit that he deemed acceptable to wear. He turned round to see if Blaine was up and getting dressed only to find him sitting up against the headboard staring at Kurt.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Kurt.

"Enjoying the view." Blaine replied cheekily.

Kurt blushed. 'How can I still blush after what we did last night' thought Kurt. He realised that he was still naked and his blush deepened. He turned back returning to his mission of finding clothes.

Blaine finally got up whilst saying "I love how you still blush so easily." He threw some clothes on and looked up to see if Kurt was ready and found him with shock written all over his face.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"I don't have time for my moisturising routine or my hair!"

At the mention of hair, Blaine's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Oh no," he said clutching his head "I won't have to do my hair either."

Kurt then smirked "Maybe it's a good thing that we woke up late then."

Blaine still looked mortified.

"Come on babe, if we don't leave now we'll be late."

Blaine blushed at the nickname but followed Kurt out of his bedroom, past the kitchen where they each grabbed an apple, and out the front door, still trying and failing to flatten his hair into an acceptable state. Kurt caught Blaine doing this in the reflection of the car window. He sighed to himself and turned, gripping Blaine's wrists and pulling them away from his hair.

"Stop it! I like your hair when it's curly! It's much more you and it's easier for me to run my hands through" he said, voice dropping.

Kurt then pulled his boyfriend into a deep, passionate kiss and ran his hands through Blaine's hair. Kurt felt Blaine's tongue asking permission to enter his mouth and as much as Kurt wanted to stay here and make out with his incredibly sexy boyfriend, he pulled away. Blaine whined at the loss of contact and tried to follow Kurt's lips with his own. Kurt let out a breathy laugh. Blaine opened his eyes about to ask why they has stopped when he caught sight of his hair in the reflection of the car window.

"Holy Shit Kurt! It's worse than it already was!"

"Don't worry Blaine, I might have dome gel in the car," just as Blaine was about to thank him, Kurt added "but I do have a few conditions" when Blaine nodded, Kurt continued to speak "You're only allowed to use a pea sized amount. Just enough to stop your curls from frizzing but I still want to see them. Deal?"

Blaine nodded in agreement, just happy to get at least some gel to control his monster hair.

"Good. Now lets go, we have 20 minutes to get to school."

They climbed into the car, Kurt in the drivers seat. When they were both strapped in, Kurt pulled out of Blaine's driveway. They would arrive at McKinley soon. On the way there, they hit a pot hole on the road and the whole car jumped with the sudden change in height and Kurt thought he saw Blaine wince but soon cast that thought to the back of his head. He figured it must just must have been his imagination. However, just as they were about to arrive in the school's parking lot, he once again caught Blaine wincing and shifting around in his seat. They had arrived at school with 10 minutes to spare and just as Kurt parked the car he realised what had been causing Blaine to squirm in his seat like that.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine hummed in answer.

"I didn't hurt you too much last night, did I?" he asked.

Kurt didn't like the idea of Blaine getting hurt. It hurt Kurt when other people hurt Blaine. He had cried over what happened to Blaine at his Sadie Hawkins dance many a time. He wouldn't be able to handle it if it were him that caused Blaine to be in pain.

Blaine looked over at Kurt to see tears in his eyes and immediately reached over and pulled his amazing boyfriend into a tight embrace.

"No Kurt, you didn't. I mean, it's naturally going to hurt the first time you do it and sure my ass hurts like hell. But I wouldn't have it any other way." said Blaine, trying to comfort Kurt.

"But, you should have told me it hurt and I would've stopped or slowed down at least." replied Kurt.

"No Kurt. Honey, look at me" he waited until Kurt was looking at him before continuing "Kurt, last night was amazing. I was so happy that I got to share that experience with you. I'm glad it was you that I got to spend my first time with. And yeah, it hurt to start with" he saw Kurt's face fall so he quickly continued, "but after the pain went away, it felt good. No, it felt fucking incredible!" Blaine exclaimed, blushing and smiling.

Kurt felt slightly flustered when he heard Blaine swearing, it reminded him, yet again, of what happened last night.

Blaine smirked, he knew exactly what his swearing did to Kurt.

"Stop doing that! You know what you do to me when you swear!"

"Oh, believe me, I know! But I had to get my point across somehow."

"I love you." said Kurt.

"I love you too." replied Blaine.

They leaned in at the same time for a soft and sweet kiss to show each what they meant to the other. As the kiss started to deepen, the school bell rang. They pulled apart quickly. Their eyes widened and they both exclaimed at the same time "We're late!"

They scrambled to collect their book bags from the back seat, glad they didn't have to stop by their lockers to pick up their books which would only make them that much later. They had Spanish with Mr Shue first, it was the only class they had together as Blaine had took AP Spanish at Dalton and wanted to continue with that. By the time they reached their class room, they were five minutes late. They kissed quickly before they entered the classroom.

Everyone turned to look at them and Mr Shue looked up from his desk.

"Kurt, Blaine. Why are you late? I have to put it on your tardy slips." he said.

"We slept in." they replied at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed hoping that he wouldn't put two and two together. Thankfully he didn't and just wrote their excuses on their slips and told them to take their seats. As they reached their seats at the back of the classroom, they sat down and found that Santana had turned round in her seat and was smirking at them as she took in their appearance. She looked them both up and down before turning back around and when she did, Kurt scribbled a note to Blaine.

She knows!

Stop being paranoid Kurt. She doesn't.

When he read this, Kurt just raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him and wrote a reply.

1) It's Santana. 2) look at our hair, it's messy. 3) I'm wearing your clothes. 4) it's Santana Lopez!

Blaine sniggered when he read this. He started writing.

Okay, maybe your right. She does know. Oh, and by the way, you look hot in my clothes ;)

Blaine! Now is not the time for your winking faces! (

Blaine pouted when he read this and despite Kurt's mood, he found it cute.

Just then Santana turned back around and handed her own note to them and faced the front again. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and read the note together.

Dear Porcelain and Hobbit Number Two,

I know what happened last night between the two of you. The rest of the class and Mr Shue may be oblivious and you may try and act innocent, but I know the truth!Love Santana

P.S. I recognise that outfit Porcelain, Frodo wore it last week.

P.P.S. WANKY! ;)

They finished the note and looked up at each other. Kurt leaned over and whispered to Blaine. "We have Glee with her last. If Noah gets a hold of this information soon the whole club will know."

Blaine whispered back "So?" Kurt sighed, obviously Blaine hadn't made the connection yet.

"Finn's in Glee. Finn's my brother. Finn can't keep his big mouth shut! Finn will tell my dad!" he spelt it out for him.

Kurt leaned back slightly and took in Blaine's scared expression and leaned back in.

"You're worried now aren't you?" he said smirking.

Blaine only nodded. No wants to face the wrath of Papa Hummel.

The time finally came for Glee Club and Kurt and Blaine entered the class hand in hand as they headed towards their seats on the top level, all the while watching the other members to see if they were looking at them. But they were all having their own little conversations, even Puck who was sitting beside Blaine didn't even glance their way. Blaine got up and popped to the bathroom before Mr Shue arrived. When he came back, he plopped down heavily on his seat and winced and Kurt heard a sharp intake of air. He looked over at Blaine and he knew that Kurt would be worrying, so he whispered

"Still a little sensitive and sore from last night"

Kurt only nodded and shot an apologetic look his way.

None of them noticed that Puck had also heard Blaine's gasp and what he had said to Kurt. Puck smirked to himself, glad that his boy was getting some, but that wasn't going to ruin this perfect opportunity to embarrass the hell out of them. He said loudly so the rest of the club could hear,

"Well done Hummel! Didn't know you had it in you!" He reached around Blaine and patted Kurt on the back.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Mercedes.

"Technically , Kurt didn't have it in him, Blaine did." said Santana, completely ignoring Mercedes question.

Puck let out a booming laugh and Santana started laughing along with him while everyone else looked really confused.

Rachel turned to Kurt and asked "What's she talking about Kurt?"

"Nothing!" Blaine and Kurt replied loudly.

"Oh really" Santana said smirking.

'Oh no' thought Kurt 'She's gonna tell everyone!'

"Look at them. Look in their eyes." suggested Santana.

Everyone, simultaneously, turned to look at them like they were trying to find a needle in a haystack.

"What are we supposed to be looking for?" asked a very confused Finn.

"Well, Finnocence, if you look at them, KNOWING what you're looking for- which most of you don't- you'll see that they are no longer blushing virgins!" She said the last part slowly and clearly so that everyone knew and understood what she had just said.

Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. Puck looked on with a sense of pride. Santana was smirking. Finn looked disgusted at the thought of his brother having sex and trying to get the mental images out of his head.

Just then, Mr Shue walked in, saw the clubs faces and asked what was wrong.

Santana opened her mouth to answer him, but before she could Rachel blurted out "KURT AND BLAINE HAD SEX!"

The rest of the club were still staring at Kurt and Blaine who were starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

Mr Shue realised that he wasn't going to get any of them to concentrate with the latest piece of gossip that was circulating the group, so he sat down at the piano and started looking through some sheet music.

Kurt had just about had enough.

"Yes! Fine! Me and Blaine had sex last night! Not that it's any of your business."

At Kurt's outburst, Blaine blushed so much that he was starting to look like a tomato.

"Wait, how does that even work?" asked a really confused looking Finn.

Rachel leaned over and whispered the answer in his ear. By the end of the Rachel's explanation, Finn looked really ill and a bit angry?

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY LITTLE BROTHER, ANDERSON?! I thought we were cool. Why did you hurt him?"

Blaine shrunk back and tried and failed to blend in with the chair he was currently sitting in. Kurt looked pissed off with Finn.

"Okay, firstly I am three months older than you, who's the big brother is NOT determined by height. Secondly, he didn't do anything to me except made me feel like the most loved person alive. And thirdly, I wouldn't know about it hurting, maybe you should ask Blaine."

When Kurt had finished making his point, Puck and Santana looked like proud mama's. Artie was sniggering behind his hand. Blaine turned a deeper shade of red. Mr Shue just shook his head and went back to his sheet music. And Finn was still looking disgusted at the fact his brother had sex.

"Finn." Kurt waited until he looked up at him before continuing "if you dare tell my dad, I'll tell Carole that you lost your virginity to Santana last year and I might slip up and tell them about your hidden porn stashes. Do I make myself clear?"

Finn nodded quickly, he couldn't believe that Kurt would blackmail him like that. Puck's face just lit up with even more delight at this. 'That's my boy' he thought.

Everyone had gone back to talking in little whispers about the latest piece of gossip. Some were wondering if they were just joking with them but the looks on both Kurt and Blaine's faces told them other wise.

After Glee Club had finished, Kurt dropped Blaine off at his house only to find his parents car in the driveway. Kurt walked Blaine up to the front door before they turned to each other to say goodbye.

Blaine pulled Kurt close and whispered in his ear. "You know, I wasn't lying when I said you look hot wearing my clothes."

Kurt blushed and dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder. Blaine just laughed and nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck. Kurt decided to beat Blaine at his own game and whispered hotly against his ear "I bet I'll look even hotter not wearing any clothes at all."

Blaine's breathe came out in short pants and Kurt continued "My parents won't be back home until next week and Finn's staying with Puck the whole weekend."Blaine only replied with "Well what are we standing here for?! Lets go!"

Laughing, Kurt dragged Blaine towards his Navigator. 'Great, I've created a monster' thought Blaine. But when Kurt looked back at him lust clouding his eyes, he couldn't care less.

They climbed into Kurt's car and started driving to Kurt's house to repeat what they did last night. When they arrive, Kurt stopped Blaine just before they entered the house and said "I love you."

Blaine grinned "I love you too. I plan on being with you forever."

"That's a very long time." replied Kurt.

"I know, that's why I said it." said a beaming Blaine.

Now it was Kurt's turn to grin.

He loved Blaine and Blaine loved him. That's all that mattered right now.


End file.
